


My true happiness.

by cristinita9509



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, M/M, Spoilers, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Final del capítulo 15x18 desde la perspectiva de Dean.Spoiler alert. Si no has visto el cap, quedas avisado.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	My true happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo diré que no pude resistirme y tuve que escribir esto para desahogarme.

¡Boom! La puerta sonaba por la fuerza con la que Billie golpeaba para tratar de entrar. 

Dean no estaba seguro de que sucedía. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Cas? ¿Un trato con el vacío? ¿Todo este tiempo se lo ocultó? No podía recriminarle nada en este momento, simplemente no podía. 

Cas hablaba sobre la felicidad, sobre su felicidad. Lo escuchaba, si. Por alguna razón empezaba a sentir como su corazón se apretaba contra su pecho. Ver los ojos llorosos de Cas lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. 

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – apenas se atrevió a decir, pues no quería interrumpirlo, pero de verdad no comprendía a dónde iba todo. 

Oh, pero ahora estaba diciendo como Dean se veía así mismo. Le dolía un poco la descripción porque si, justo así era como se sentía por dentro. Horrible, como el villano, casi inútil ante las circunstancias que siempre enfrentaba. Pero no esperaba escuchar las siguientes palabras, lo amable que era, lo desinteresado y amable que realmente veía en él. Recordarle como crío a Sam por amor, como el pelear por el mundo lo ha hecho por ese mismo amor. Ah, pero el escucharlo decir que era la persona más amable, desinteresada y amorosa de la tierra, fue todo un boom. 

Ya estaba en shock, pero aún así se concentro para escuchar las siguientes palabras de Cas. El como salvarlo del infierno lo cambió. Es cierto, recordaba lo que dijo Chuck sobre cómo Cas es el único que se ha revelado, que prácticamente el no actúa dentro del guión de Dios. 

\- Me importas tú, Sam y Jack. Pero, el mundo me preocupa debido a tí, Dean. Me cambiaste. - ¿Cómo podía hablar así? ¿Cómo podía decir esas palabras aún con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas? Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Porqué suena como una despedida? – No, no podía ser una. Estaba equivocado. 

\- Porque lo es. – lo miró a los ojos, un brillo peculiar apareció en ellos, podía verse a través de las lágrimas. – Te amo. – Ahí, ahí fue donde sintió su garganta cerrarse. Solo pudo hacer una mueca con los labios, intentó sonreír, de verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo. ¿Porqué sacrificarse por alguien como él? – No hagas esto Cas…Cas.- le llamo la atención el ruido a sus espaldas. 

No, no podía ser. Suplicaba a cualquier ente que lo ayudara, esto no estaba pasando. Aún en shock por la confesión, solo sintió como Cas posaba su mano en su hombro. Quemaba, sentía como si la cicatriz que ahí se encontraba estuviera fresca. Y luego, aquel empujón. No, no quería verlo, pero era imposible apartar la mirada. 

Ver a Cas sonriendo mientras era envuelto en la oscuridad del vacío al igual de Billie. Y después, nada. 

Soledad.

Cansancio.

Tristeza.

Escuchó su teléfono, pero no pudo contestar. Cas le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora ya no estaba.

No pudo soportarlo más, el shock del momento había sido demasiado y rompió en llanto, sabiendo que no pudo responderle, que Cas se fue sin saber si le correspondía o no. 

\- Yo también te amo  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Still crying.


End file.
